


favorite hyung

by beautifultimes (ristonee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultimes
Summary: “kiss me, kiss me,” jaemin pleads. oh, kisses. how he always wants kisses, especially from jaehyun, his favorite hyung, who has soft, pillowy, perfect lips.





	favorite hyung

**Author's Note:**

> [anyways](https://youtu.be/b_YmKc3Yc6E?t=83) :D

 

 

“jaehyun-hyung,” jaemin groans, feeling all melty and lazy. he’s spread out on the sheets under jaehyun, ass propped up on a folded hotel pillow as he takes the older’s slow thrusts into him. “kiss me, kiss me,” he pleads. oh, kisses. how he always wants kisses, especially from jaehyun, his favorite hyung, who has soft, pillowy, perfect lips.

in fact, so much of the older boy is perfect- jaemin would almost dare to say everything. and he knows what jaemin likes, all the time.

“of course, baby,” jaehyun murmurs deeply, catching jaemin’s lips with his own not a second later, kissing him lightly as first then intensifying it with a smooth, hot slide of his tongue into jaemin’s mouth, just how the younger likes. he pushes his cock into jaemin’s ass at a new, amazing angle, also just how jaemin likes, making him gasp into the kiss.

“faster,” he whispers as jaehyun moves on to place sucking kisses into the side of his neck. “fuck me harder, hyung, please, wanna feel you til tomorrow, love your big cock so much, it’s been so long-” he cuts off with a shouty kind of moan, because in no time at all jaehyun has pulled away to throw one of jaemin’s legs over his shoulder and fulfill his request, his pace quickening and thrusting harder. stars explode behind jaemin’s eyes as his prostate is hit spot-on repeatedly and his own hard length bounces against his stomach, wetting it with precome.

“jaehyun-hyung, fuck, jaehyunnie-hyung, yes yes yes,” jaemin babbles, his voice breaking. his hands grip jaehyun’s sides, feeling the muscles flexing and trying not to dig his nails in.

“ _princess_ ,” jaehyun grits out. his bangs begin to dampen with sweat and his brow is furrowed as he concentrates on keeping pace, holding jaemin’s leg up and holding the other open at the knee as he gives it to jaemin good. they’ve only tried this position one other time since jaemin got more flexible for ‘we go up’ choreography and jaemin _loves_ it. it’s glorious, letting jaehyun get his dick nice and deep, letting jaemin lay there and take it as he pleases.

“you feel so good, princess,” jaehyun praises. his deep voice sends even more shivers down jaemin’s spine on top of all the other sensations flooding him. “so hot around my cock and so good for me. missed you and this tight ass.” jaehyun trails his hand from jaemin’s knee down to his ass to squeeze there, kneading for a moment before using the grip to help jaemin ride back on his cock.

jaemin moans. his hyung really just knows _exactly_ what he likes.

 

 


End file.
